transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Mir
page still under construction:: Profile Mir is first and foremost a scientist, specializing in the physical and chemical sciences; her official title is Planetary Scientist Captain Mir. Following an unprovoked Autobot attack which destroyed part of the Science Labs, Mir left Cybertron with her faithful lab assistant, Halifax, to conduct planet surveys in deep space. She has had very little contact with other Transformers and prefers scientific exploration to actual combat. Mir has been gone from Cybertron since before the official outbreak of war between the Autobot and Decepticon factions that ended the First Golden Age, and she only returns for occasional shoreleave. One of her main contacts "back home" is the infamous Shockwave. Current internal Cybertronian politics mean very little to her, as she has been away from home for so long. In terms of The War Zone continuity, very few Transformers are older than she. Generally speaking, Mir dislikes Autobots, as they left her for dead after the attack on the Labs. When she comes across them on various colonies, Mir tends to avoid Autobots. But if duty demands, she will work with Autobots, albeit grudgingly; however, if negatively provoked, Mir will retaliate with up to and including lethal force. Because she has not been around other Transformers often, Mir has very little trust for anybody except for Halifax; however, once an individual earns her trust, then that trust is nearly unswervable. In addition to being a Scientist, Mir is one of the Cybertronian Ambassadors. Her tasks as Scientist on a scientific vessel by necessity take her to many different colonies of Transformers and worlds populated by non-Transformers. She was tapped to act as an Ambassador in an effort to conserve resources and, most importantly, because she is capable of doing the job. Whatever diplomatic actions she takes are binding and are not reversed. One of her more significant diplomatic duties is that of visiting the Quintesson Empire. Mir often stays for years at a time, engaging in diplomacy and exchanging scientific ideas as well. She has earned the respect of the Quintessons by virtue of her logical thinking and scientific abilities, as well as her near immunity to be shocked by new experiences. Due to the very nature of being both an Ambassador of Cybertron and Captain of her own ship, Mir is beholden to no one. Her initial orders upon accepting her Captaincy were to conduct planetary surveys to find new resources and colonization space for Transformers, anticipating the need for such vital necessities in the future. Because of the importance of her mission, no Transformer has the power to order her to deviate from this mission. Mir retains absolute autonomy when on board her ship, and would be able to give orders to great personages such as Megatron or Optimus Prime, expecting and receiving immediate compliance. Off her ship, Mir will go along with suggestions, not orders, if she is given a logical reason to do so. But she retains the right to refuse. As her mission is so forward-looking, Mir has retained a unique perspective uncorrupted by the current Cybertronian politics. Politics in general bore her. She may be a Decepticon, but only as a political viewpoint, not as a fanatic. When she left Cybertron, only mild rumblings of the Great War were taking place. Her mission is to find resources and new planets for all Transformers, (ideally with the Decepticons in charge). Even though she dislikes Autobots and would prefer to see their political views die out, she does recognize the fact that Autobots and Decepticons are Transformers first. Mir sees her overall mission as one that benefits the entire Transformers race. Abilities Energy Shield: Mir’s energy shield is extremely powerful when used to protect herself from all types of attacks, from both energy-based and material-based weaponry. She would be able to shield several mechs at once for a short while, provided their near proximity to her. Using her shield saved her life during the attack on the Science Labs. She cannot separate pieces of the shield away from herself, but she can manipulate the shield into different forms such as domes or wedges. It can act somewhat offensively; for instance, if she were to use the shield to push someone away from her. Optics Modifications: To assist in scientific analysis, Mir’s optics have been modified to see a wider range than normal of electromagnetic (EM) radiation. She can easily switch between visible light, infrared, and x-ray, as well as other frequencies. She’s working on modifications to allow sonar capability as well. Her optics turn black when she switches to spectra other than visible. Scientific Research Vessel: Mir has a personal, non-combative ship capable of space and atmospheric maneuverability. This Trident Class Deep Space Research Vessel (DSRV) is named the Quality of Mercy, called Mercy for short. The onboard AI is quite smart, but the ship itself is not a typical Transformer. Mercy’s transforming ability is limited to the slight modifications necessary to switch between vacuum and atmosphere. The ship’s command and crew is limited to two, Mir and her lab assistant, with up to six passengers for short trips. Mercy has limited offensive and adequate defense capability. The ship has excellent scanners used for analyzing planetary and astral phenomena. Weapons Sniper rifle for long-range attacks: semiautomatic anti-material rifle with a dozen rounds ammo, one spare box in Mir's subspace pocket. The sniper rifle has an attachment with three shots before it must be recharged. This special attachment is still classified intelligence. Mir's machete has been replaced by one of Angelic Knight’s Katanas, with the machete going back aboard her ship. The Katana has been altered and given life as a new Transformer named Ronin. Hand-held energy pistol: powered for two dozen shots at full strength, three dozen at half-strength; this weapon must be recharged after depletion. Standard weapons for the F/A-18 Hornet: gatling gun, missiles, and bombs. Weaknesses The shield’s effectiveness decreases over time due to several different factors: with repeated attacks, with the strength and type of the attack, and the amount of space she is attempting to protect. Holding the shield for too long will begin to deplete her energy reserves, until she goes into stasis lock. Mir’s mech form is not very strong. Her hand-to-hand abilities are weak. Mid-range attacks are adequate and mostly depend upon the speed of the target. Mir’s ability to see in different EM wavelengths has its drawbacks. For instance, while viewing in infrared, a bright flash of light can temporarily blind her. Mir is easily distracted by the natural world around her. She will spend hours wandering around and collecting samples. Mir’s other distraction is a passion for the literature of the local fauna. She is fascinated by fairy tales and can spend hours locked up in her lab reading stories. Mir is a loner and an observer, it is hard for her to be a team player; politics bore her and have no place in the realm of science. Most of the time, she reacts to threats, rather than instigating trouble. She will wait for the other individual to “make the first move”. Because she’s been out in deep space for many years, her patience is nearly limitless; however, as some have discovered, that patience does have limits. Ronin Mir's new Katana, a most unusual Transformer named Ronin, came to life in a rather unique way. Mir had picked up one of Angelic Knight's katanas that he had dropped during a battle. Halifax altered the weapon and gave it the ability to transform; all that was lacking was a Spark. Unknown to Mir and Halifax, the Katana had been charged with Angelic Knight's telepathic powers. This power took some of Mir's own Spark. This process nearly killed her, but Mir believes that she "is not diminished" from the occurrence. The combined Spark and telepathic energies gave Ronin life. In Katana mode, Ronin functions as Mir's close-combat weapon. He is not a complete Decepticon like Mir, but possesses characteristics of both Mir and Angelic Knight. He is at once innocent and deadly, acting like a child in one moment, and displaying insightful and mature observations in the next. Ronin is truly a "masterless warrior" and a complete enigma, even to Mir. Mir can describe what happened, but she has yet to understand why and how Ronin came to be. War Zone Stats Function: Scientist/Sniper/Seeker AltMode: F/A-18 Hornet Allegiance: Decepticon Intelligence 9.5 Speed 8 Agility 8 Endurance 5 Courage 5 Firepower 6 Accuracy 9 Hand to hand skill 3 Technical Skill 8 Physically, Mir is not as large as the (male) mechs; she is matte very dark gray, with scarlet and black trim. Her scarlet optics turn black when she utilizes her optical modifications. She has an etching of the Decepticon faction symbol on the back of her right hand. The symbol had been covered by a second 'skin' of plating, but this plating has been burned off. War Zone History Mir has appeared in two Episodes of The War Zone, as well as being active in the Charr War Room when not in an actual episode. Her future incarnation is seen in the fiction Arise, Fallen Angel; her role in this story is to work with Chronoflux to heal Angelic Knight and send him back to the past to continue down his destined path. This future Mir is the right-hand to the Prime and Captain of the Temporal Guard. Chronoflux is her favorite (former) student and trusted comrade. Current Status Mir has traveled to Earth as part of her planetary survey. She has become involved in the infighting between the Transformers on Earth. She has discovered that Angelic Knight is on Earth as well. Having come across the evidences of his past atrocities, Mir is determined to eliminate him in order to save the Transformers race from what she sees as certain death. In the most recent War Zone Episode, Mir had the opportunity to kill Angelic Knight but was prevented from doing so by Chronoflux. Chronoflux, having a past history with Mir, threw her through a portal when she attacked him. Mir is stuck in the past, facing down a Tyrannosaurus Rex. External Links Mir's backstory on The Cybertron Archive Arise, Fallen Angel Category:The Cybertron Archive War Zone Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Decepticons Category:Scientists